


Yokai

by Loupmont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hunter Felix, Kitsune AU, M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), it'll get explicit soon i promise, kitsune Sylvain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: Felix resides in a small village in the snowy woods of Faerghus. He encounters a kitsune for the first time.





	1. First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this fic is part of Day 6 of Sylvix week: Firsts. This is Felix's first encounter with a kitsune.

The forests of Faerghus were bitter and cold, enough that they would take off a limb that was so much as exposed for five seconds. Only the denizens of Faerghus fared well enough to stand in the cold for more than an hour, as it was necessary for their survival.  
Nestled in the forest was a small hunting village called Fraldarius. The snowy clearing was covered in hide lean-tos and tents with small vents in the ceilings for smoke to escape. People in thick but bead-decorated clothing were scraping pelts stretched on frames and hanging meat to smoke on racks in the smokehouse. Among them was a young man named Felix, who was preparing his bow and arrows for a hunt. As soon as he was finished, he waved to the others of the tribe to let them know he was heading out.  
This was definitely not his first hunt, nor would it be his last. This time of year, when Faerghus was immersed in winter's wrath, was always the most deadly. The last time he was out, there was a full blizzard and he found it hard to breathe. He hoped to not be out very long.  
It was his lucky day. Felix caught a bright orange flash in the corner of his eye, and was able to trace its movements long enough to nock an arrow. He followed ahead of his target and fired. The arrow hit true, the orange flash doubling up into the snow.  
Felix slid his skinning knife from the pouch near his boot, but stopped walking when he saw that the small orange object had become human-like. He knelt down cautiously so he could see the shape a little better.  
The figure was a young man who looked a few years older than him. He had hair like flames, as well as two fox-like ears and three matching tails that were just as orange. Despite the surrounding cold, the fox man wore very little: a white tunic of silk with blue trim, and what appeared to be a loincloth made of fox fur.  
Felix crept closer to the figure, allowing himself to touch the wound that was now leaking blood in the snow. The man was still alive, but seriously hurt - the arrow missed vital organs but was lodged in deeply. Feeling bad, Felix used his knife to remove the shaft of the arrow, then dressed the wound with a strip torn from his outer hide jacket. He believed the man to be unconscious until he eased his head onto Felix's lap, staring up with two light brown eyes.  
"You're awake. I'm very sorry…"  
The fox man's eyes widened in fear. He tried to scramble to his feet but he fell face-first into the snow. Felix crawled over to him, trying to get him to hold still.  
"You're going to make the bleeding worse. Hold still. Let me take you back to the village."  
Felix really did feel guilty. There was something beguiling about the fox man that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He lifted the much larger body over his shoulder, carrying him with ease.  
"You're going to freeze to death out here."  
The fox man shuddered and shivered against him, struggling to break free.  
"We're almost there."  
Felix hadn't noticed before, but he did now when he caught sight of his own hands. Instead of the usual red colour of blood, this man bled golden ichor. Felix was taken aback, but kept his composure long enough to get back to the village. He headed straight for his family's home, surprised that he wasn't being assailed by constant questions. The first, in fact, came from his father, Rodrigue.  
"What is that beast doing in here?"  
"Beast? What?"  
Felix laid Sylvain on a deer hide, then grabbed a few herbs to stuff into the wound.  
"So you have the gift after all. You can see them too."  
"See what?" Felix broke into a sweat from patching the wound.  
"Kitsune. They're one type of beast that resides alongside humans. A type of yokai to be exact."  
Felix went pale, "Yokai? Doesn't that mean a spirit?"  
"Yes. This young man is a spirit. Keep doing what you're doing. Kitsune are bound to repay every favour."  
Felix kept working on the Kitsune, eventually stopping when the wound seemed to be healing on its own accord. The orange-haired Kitsune stared into his eyes, letting out a soft whimper.  
"It's okay. I'm here", replied Felix. He stroked one of the creature's soft ears, causing him to let out a purr.  
"I've never seen these guys before. Can he speak?"  
"I don't know", Rodrigue answered, "I've seen five in my life and never got a chance to find out."  
"I'm so sorry. Do you have a name?"  
The creature let out a series of noises which was presumably his name, but Felix was unable to repeat it.  
"How about a human name, huh? I'll call you Sylvain. You're from the forest, after all. Yes, that suits you."  
The kitsune, now named Sylvain, wagged his three tails fervently. He gekkered before chewing softly on the fingers Felix dangled in front of him.  
"He certainly is cute", Rodrigue commented. He went to work on butchering a deer he freshly killed before Felix had returned.  
"I really like him. Sylvain, welcome to my family."


	2. Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Sylvix week - Flowers, little bit of Forbidden Love thrown in there too with Rodrigue's disapproval. It gets spicy here.

Thump. Thump. Thumpthump.

Felix rolled over, the morning sun shining down onto his face from the chimney hole. He was awakened by an incessant thumping, but he had no idea where it came from. That is, until he saw Sylvain hovering over him with a drooping snowdaisy between his teeth. Each of his three tails kept hammering the bed as he dropped the drool-covered flower onto Felix's chest.

"Ah? Is this for me?"

As much as Felix wanted to stay mad at Sylvain, those big light-brown eyes implored him to be nicer. He gave the kitsune a scratch behind the ears. Sylvain 'fell' onto his side, then opened himself up for a belly pat. Felix's hand was drawn to the soft patch of cream fur on his chest. Upon rubbing it, Sylvain purred and splayed his legs. It was then that Felix noticed that the 'loincloth' that Sylvain had wasn't really a loincloth, but more fur.

"Quite clever to have fur that covers your private area", Felix muttered.

He eased his hand over Sylvain's flank, tangling his fingers in the thick, soft fur. The kitsune kept thumping his three tails on the bed, wiggling with every touch. Felix would've kept going, had he not noticed Rodrigue glaring at him from across the tent.

"Felix! Stop that. You're growing attached to him, I can tell. Humans and yokai are not meant to be together. Yokai devour human souls, they also trick people. Remember what happened to Glenn?"

Felix hissed, "Glenn foolishly fell for him, then got himself killed trying to impress him. This one's attached to me, owes me a favour. You said he owed me a favour. Even if he owed me no favour, he's different!"

"Why does he look so similar to the one that killed Glenn? He's just scrawnier and less scarred."

Sylvain perked his ears. These two were quite angry at each other, but he didn't comprehend their language enough to understand why.

"He isn't that one! He's different! If you don't mind, I'm going to pet him some more. Would you like to help me hunt? You can be my hunting buddy." Felix beamed at Sylvain, squishing his cheeks.

Rodrigue frowned. He didn't want to see Felix get tricked and perish like his oldest son, but he also hadn't seen him this happy since Glenn was alive. That orange fox man seemed to quell the loneliness inside of Felix, but he would be damned if he allowed his second son to fall victim to him.

Meanwhile, Sylvain laid his head back down on the bed right by Felix's thigh, then placed a furry hand on his calf. His eyes rolled back in his head as Felix once again scratched behind his ears. He tumbled onto his back, exposing his belly once more.

"How adorable. You really like this affection, don't you? Hm? What's this?"

Felix noticed Sylvain's cock, which had flopped from its sheath. He wondered if he should do anything about it, but remembered that his father was still in the tent. He cleared his throat.

"Father, if you don't mind, I would like some time alone with Sylvain."

Rodrigue blinked, "What for? You can't just tell me to get out of here! I'm your father!"

"Get! Out! I want some alone time. I'm an adult, you should have some respect for me."

Rodrigue reluctantly left. Felix smiled to Sylvain, "Would you like me to take care of this? Hmm, you're quite big."

Felix wondered how he would approach this. It was clear that belly rubs and other affection got Sylvain to this point, but he would probably have to touch his cock to finish the job. He reached for Sylvain's penis, giving it a few strokes. Sylvain purred, his eyes narrowing in pleasure.

"You love that, don't you? Well, let's keep going."

Felix leaned down, experimentally licking the tip of the kitsune's cock. Squirming, Sylvain bucked his hips. Felix allowed the cock to go past his lips, but only took the head in to give it a soft suck. He hummed around the head, taking the cock further into his mouth until the shaft was halfway inside. He gazed up at the kitsune, looking for expressions of approval.

Sylvain drooled as his cock was eased into Felix's warm mouth. No one, not even others of his kind, ever did this for him. All it took was to be shot by a kind hunter that ended up helping him heal and falling for him. He placed a hand on Felix's head, but didn't dare push it down. His dick ached, feeling as if it would explode. His testicles drew tight into their furry sack, quite swollen from the lack of release.

Felix instinctively swirled his tongue around the head and the shaft of his kitsune lover's throbbing member. He loved the taste of the salty pre-cum leaking onto his tongue, likening it to a seasoning for the warm meat between his lips.

Sylvain's fur stood on end, chills running up his spine as he released into Felix's mouth. The release he was finally treated to plunged him into a sinful paradise. He felt every hot rope of his cum shooting up and out, every tense of his emptying balls. Felix gagged at how sudden, without warning, his mouth filled up with kitsune semen. He held onto Sylvain's thighs to steady himself as he tried his best to swallow the warm, thick liquid. As soon as the love hit his stomach, Felix felt his own release looming. He undid his breeches and grasped for his cock, tingling with erotic electricity. He only needed to pump himself twice before his own seed spilled on the fur of one of Sylvain's legs.

"That was fantastic. You taste so good, sweetheart."

Felix let himself collapse on Sylvain, brushing his soft cheek. He edged himself up enough that he could kiss his fox boyfriend on the lips.

"Ow!"

Sylvain had gotten a little rough with the kiss, leaving a bite on Felix's bottom lip. Felix felt like he should be mad, but he just couldn't be mad at such a cute fox man. Instead, he relaxed in Sylvain's arms.

"Tomorrow, I should try to teach you how to speak like me."


	3. Miklan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final day of Sylvix week, which is a free day, so have some angst. As the title implies, we see Miklan.

Felix yawned and stretched, the brief after sex respite refreshing him. He reached over to Sylvain's silky hair and tangled his fingers in it.

"I love you, Sylvain."

The redhead wiggled his ears. Of all the sounds humans made, that one made his heart skip a beat. He knew what it meant solely through the intonation and sheer affection associated with it. He attempted to say it back, but his vocal chords would not cooperate with him, and it ended up sounding like a 'how-wow-wow'.

"Good effort!" Felix exclaimed.

Sylvain tried again. "How-wow-woo!"

Felix blushed, "I almost don't want you to learn the way I speak. This is too cute." Of course, the kitsune would have to learn to speak, or he would have to learn the kitsune's language, if he wanted to communicate any deeper than one would communicate with a pet. The kitsune snuggled closer to him, pressing his lips gently to Felix's cheek. No sharp teeth this time.

"Felix! The other kitsune is back! The one that killed your brother."

"What? Alright, Sylvain, you're coming with me." 

Felix got dressed rather quickly and sloppily, then gestured for Sylvain to follow. He had his bow and arrow ready for whatever would come.

Before him was a kitsune, this time with four tails and a scar that traced down diagonally from the top of the right eye. As Felix stepped forward, the kitsune growled and snapped.

Felix held a hand in front of Sylvain, "Stay back, I have this." Then, he nocked an arrow and let it fly. This kitsune had startlingly strong skin or muscles, which shattered the stone arrowhead. Another shot, the same result. He cursed, dropping his bow and unsheathing a sword from an ornamental scabbard hanging from his belt.

"Alright, bastard!"

Before Felix could charge at the enemy kitsune, Sylvain threw himself in front of him.

"What are you…?"

He figured it out soon enough. The strange kitsune breathed fire at Felix, but singed Sylvain's skin and hair. Orange-red markings appeared on both kitsune, appearing like war-paint. Sylvain's 'paint' was brighter in colour, and glowed with each fireball or stream of fire he aimed. 

Felix had an idea. He crept, circled the two fighters, and managed to get behind his target. 

Stab.

His sword went right through the kitsune's back, jutting from his chest. Felix drew the sword back, then swung it at the neck of the now stunned creature. The body fell forward, head rolling forward separately and leaving a silver streak in the snow.

It really said something about Felix that, instead of wondering who the hell this kitsune was, he was confused as to why this kitsune had silver blood while Sylvain's was golden. His second thought was of Sylvain. Was he okay? Felix sat down in the snow and pulled him into his lap, checking for wounds. Finding only a couple burns, he started the process of treating them with some healing salve he kept in a satchel on his belt. Sylvain cooed at the attention, but didn't seem as happy as he had been earlier.

"What's the matter? Everything's fine."

It was then that Felix finally saw the strange kitsune's face, and he was able to compare it to Sylvain's. Despite looking much rougher and bulky, they looked so much alike. He was able to piece it together - this kitsune was related to his Sylvain, most likely a brother considering that he didn't look much older.

"Oh…that one must have been a relative to you, huh? He killed my brother, probably was the one that killed some others in Fraldarius as well. People have been going missing for months. I know this doesn't make you feel better but I wanted to explain why I had to…why I had to kill him."

Sylvain seemed to understand, but still wasn't very happy. He needed time to grieve, just like any other intelligent creature. Felix knew one way to help.

"Let's bury your brother. He needs a name so I can pray for his soul. How about Miklan?"

Felix got up, brushed the snow off of his breeches, then grabbed a shovel. The ground, cold and hard, was impossible to dig. Sylvain, seeing what he was trying to do, breathed fire on a large patch of the snowy dirt to unfreeze it. Felix made quick work of digging the grave in which he would place Miklan's body. With Sylvain's help, he dragged the body to the hole and carefully placed it inside.

"Felix, what are you doing?"

It was his father. Rodrigue cleared his throat as if to make a point.

"Burying this kitsune."

"First of all, why? He killed your brother and likely other people in the village."

Felix snarled, "Father! You said it yourself! He resembles Sylvain! This kitsune was his brother! I should show some respect."

"…That leads me to my second point. There's no need to bury a kitsune. Like other yokai, their bodies dissolve into elemental energy that floats to the heavens to become a star. See?"

Felix turned to see that Miklan's body was now alight. The embers rose from the grave into the sky, coalescing far above to become the newest star in the sky.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Sylvain watched as well, marveling as the grave emptied of flames and embers.


End file.
